Brianna Cullen
by Thatx1xchick
Summary: Bree was never killed by the Volturi but instead saved by Bella. Why? What is to happen with the new Cullen? How are the wolves involved? Bree's human/vampire hybrid. Bella/Bree Mother/daughter relationship.
1. Something in the Shadows

I stared at the scene in front of me.

There were barely any flames but the dark smoke still rolled in the air. Jasper stood closest to it but he had his back to me, his shoulders tense, his arms slightly extended. In a defensive stance? Then I realized there was something there, in the shadows. The something he crouched over with wary intensity I didn't understand. It was over wasn't it?

I was too numb to feel more than a mild shock when I realized what it was.

There were eight vampires in the clearing. The girl was curled into a small ball beside Jasper, her arms wrapped around her legs. She was very, very young. Much younger than me - she looked maybe seven or eight years old, barely old enough to be turned into an immortal without consequences. Her bright brown eyes stared at me as if she wanted to cry. Why are her eyes brown? I had some strange feelings about that girl. I wanted to run over and embrace her, tell her everything would be alright. Of course I wouldn't get that far with the seven protective vampires eyeing me, probably anticipating I would faint again. They would probably think me insane and Edward would take me away not caring that the Volturi were almost here. I couldn't leave here. No. I couldn't leave her, not with the Volturi so close. Edward saw my expression and misinterpreted it as fear of the girl.

"Don't worry, she surrendered." he said trying to ease my 'fear'. I nodded slightly and tried to relax so my emotions wouldn't be felt as easily by Jasper. My eyes flickered to Jasper again, he was mindlessly rubbing his arm.

"Is Jasper alright?" I asked, worried about my brother.

"He's fine. The venom stings." Edward replied.

"He was bitten?" I questioned, not able to fathom nor picture Jasper not being superior in a fight.

"Let's just say he bit off more than he can chew." Edward smirked, trying to lighten the mood.

The newborn hissed in pain and eyed me more intently but didn't lose her innocent expression. Jasper and Edward growled in warning. Jasper sank lower in his crouch and Edward moved in between the girl and me. He had a confused expression.

"What? What's wrong?" I demanded gently.

"I can't read her mind. It seems she is able to hide her thoughts well." he sighed.

'She's like me?' I thought like a mother comparing her child to herself. Her child. My child. I felt like a mother to this poor girl. I finally understand how Rosalie feels. How could I not want that precious child that was still curled into her knees in the green and brown grass. Before all I wanted was Edward and of course immortality but right now I wanted my family safe and that newborn to be a part of it. I peered around Edward and looked over 'my child'. She had brown hair similar to my color with curls cascading to her wast. Her face was as beautiful as Edwards. Her big eyes flickered around her, they stopped at each of the Cullens and rested again on me.

"Get ready," Edward muttered. "They are coming to the north end of the clearing now." My heart sprinted as I searched the area. Jasper began to back toward the rest of us leaving the child I wanted to be mine a few feet away. 'Bring her too!' I thought in hopes I would be able to say it out loud but my voice did not come so I remained silent. The fellow Cullens did the same, swarming me. A united front, with me safely at the heart.

I kept searching but all I could see was the dense smoke in the air. I looked to Edward, he was staring straight ahead into the trees that surrounded us. I tried to follow his gaze but found nothing. After a minute of searching to no avail, four figures came into view.

"Hhhmm..." a familiar voice that sent shivers down my spine sounded.

"Welcome Jane." Edward greeted her calmly.

"Quite impressive. To face an army of this magnitude with your coven still in tact." Jane said, her red eyes showing no emotion.

"It's not every day that we find our services... unnecessary." She continued.

"Well if you had been here 15 minutes ago you would have fulfilled your purpose." Edward challenged.

"Pity." Jane snapped, glaring at Edward.

She searched our faces, looking for something to anger her so she may have a reason to use her 'gift'. She took extra long looking at me. It seemed as though she was infuriated by the blood running through my vains, the same blood that was coloring my face. The vampire snapped her gaze to the girl cowering next to our formation.

"You missed one." she said emotionless. My forehead creased. This was what I was worried about. Thankfully, Carlisle spoke then.

"I gave her the option of immunity for her surrender. If she was no threat to us, I don't see why we have to kill her. She hasn't been taught."

"That wasn't your gift to give." She said turning on the young vampire. "Why have you come?" she questioned quickly but after a second the girl threw her head back and let out a ear splitting wail of agony. I wanted to run to her but Edward tightened his grip on me. "Who created you?" She continued, ignoring the girls pain.

"You don't have to do that. She'll tell you anything you want to know." Esme pleaded. I sighed inwardly, I was glad I wasn't the only one that had feelings for her.

"I know." she said and thankfully the girl stopped screaming. "I guess it doesn't matter anyway." she grinned as the newborn began screaming a new. "Felix."

" No! Don't, please!" I yelled, running to block the child. Jane's face turned furious when the girl stopped screaming. My family was in shock and some relief and for some an increased worry. The girl shrunk further behind me. "She didn't know what she was doing."

"We will take responsibility for her." Esme said coming to my aid.

"The Volturi don't give second chances." Jane snarled.

"This is her first chance." I reasoned.

"Very well." Alec said. Jane glared at her twin. Their eyes met and Jane reluctantly said " Fine but we will be checking in to see how the newborn is progressing. Come Felix, I want to go home." They turned, their robes bellowed in the light breeze, and left. I gave a sigh of relief.

"Bella, what was that?" Alice shot at me.

"I couldn't just let her die." I half yelled at my soon-to-be sister. I turned and nelt down, looking at our new family member. "What's your name?" I asked sweetly, brushing a stray hair from her face.

"Brianna Elizabeth Tanner." She whispered. Her voice rang like bells. I smiled. Brianna. How beautiful. "But I prefer to be called Bree."

"It's nice to meet you Bree." I said. Edward was over to us in half a second. He helped me up from the ground and I pulled Bree with me.

"We can go now." Edward said, pulling me onto his back.

"Come on, Bree." I beckoned as the rest of the Cullens raced off, disappearing into the trees. She took a moment to look at us. Probably making sure this wasn't a trick and we wouldn't go back on our word or was that she didn't believe we wanted her to become a Cullen. From Edwards back I extended my hand to her. She eyed it for a second then took it. I gasped. Her hand wasn't cold as I expected it but warm, maybe as warm as Jacob with one or two degree difference."Wow." was all I could say as I slipped off Edward's back. How was this possible? This day is just getting weirder and weirder.

"Love, what is it?" Edward demanded. I didn't answer. "Bree?" he questioned.

"I haven't been completely honest about what I am." she admitted sheepishly.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I'm not a vampire. Well not all vampire. I'm half human. My father was a vampire and he and my mom conceived me while she was human. She gave birth to me while she was still human as well. She died the day I was born and my father hated me for killing her. He raised me until recently when he had a nomad kill him because the pain of my mother's death was too much for him." She explained.

"Impossible." I breathed.

"I figured you might say that but I speak the truth and this," she said gesturing to herself "is not my natural form. I have a gift. I can make you think I look and sound differently then normal."

"So your not 7 years old?" I questioned.

"How do you know I'm 7 years old? I made myself look 15." she asked dumb founded.

"I believe that your mind is unaffected by her power." Edward explained. "It seems your mind protects itself from the mental gifts of vampires."

"Wow. That is so cool." Bree exclaimed with a smile. I gave a smile of my own.

"Will you please turn back into your natural form now?" Edward asked politely. She hesitated and looked down defiantly.

"Please Bree you don't have to hide yourself from me." Edward said.

"Why would I have to do anything you ask?" She said, attitude heavy on each word. Why was she being like this?

"Brianna." I said. She looked at me and I raised an eyebrow.

"Yes ma'am." She huffed and did as Edward asked, well at least I think she did. "Thank you." I said.

"So your father left you all alone." Edward questioned. She nodded.

"I guess I've always been alone because he never really cared for me when he was alive. He didn't so why should anyone else." She said, her voice breaking. Unshed tears were beginning to pool in her eyes. I quickly embraced her and wiped the tears that began to fall.

"Ssshhh, don't cry. It's alright." I comforted. "I don't know why anyone would want to leave something as precious as you. If I was your mother I would never leave you." She buried her face into my shirt.

"T-t-h-hank you." she sobbed. Edward embraced us both then.

"Your apart of our family now and maybe one day you'll grow to love one of us in a parental way."

"B-but I want it to be you." she said, getting her sobbing under control.

"I would be honored to be sweetheart." I said choking with tears of joy. All three of us smiled. "Now we should get going," I said as Edward once again swung me onto his back. "We have to tell the others." And with that we ran home.

**That is the end of ch. 1. Please leave a comment to tell me it was good, great, awesome, horrible, it sucked, etc. Thanks for reading! P.s if your a legend of korra fan please check out my friend RosemarieAlexandra! :D p.s.s ideas for the next chapter are welcome :) To those who don't like my story... this is what makes me nerdy (well this and Legend of korra!) so don't be too harsh with the reviews. This is my first fanfic I've written by myself. Until next time :D**


	2. God, not Emmett

**This chapter gets a little inappropriate at the end but nothing graphic I swear. I hope you enjoy :D**

"Come on Alice." I wined. She continued applying make-up, ignoring my protests. "Alice, I'm just going to La Push. If she wants to, you can do make-overs with your niece."

"Perfect! Come on Bree it will be fun." she said, all but jumping up and down with excitement. We had explained the situation as soon as we got back. Edward was explaining it to Carlisle on their way to La Push and he was very interested by mine and Edward's hybrid daughter. Most were happy for us. Rosalie on the other hand didn't seem too enthusiastic that I had everything she had wanted for longer than I have been alive. "Oh and Bella take the bag on my bed. You can't go on a 'shopping trip' without getting a few new outfits." I nodded. "I'll see you later, Bree." I called from the hallway. " OK, bye." she said from the bathroom as I stumbled down the stairs. I got into my 'ancient truck' (as everyone calls it) and raced to Jacob.

AFTER THE JACOB VISIT

I was a wreck. All the weakness I hadn't shown in Jacob's bedroom came pouring out in my tears. My sobs took over my body and I began shaking. Why did this have to be so hard. I needed to be alone. No one should ever see this. However, I wasn't alone for long. Alice must have seen and sent Edward because here I was wrapped in his arms, in my truck, in Charlie's driveway. Thank goodness he was at work. He and I discussed me moving to the Cullen's house. He was heart broken but agreed especially after I told him of my... engagement. A very uncomfortable situation. I chose this week to pack and Charlie spent every moment he could with me while we had the opportunity which was quite painful, knowing the only other time I would see him would be at the wedding. This pain however was all the pain I'd caused Edward and Jacob, put into my heart and I had to deal with it all now. After an hour or two, I got control of myself and went inside to get the remainder of my thing. While I was riding back to the Cullen's, I was thinking about everything that occurred today and I realized I had not told Jacob about Bree. How could I forget to tell him of Bree? I guess it didn't matter that much to him anyways.

Edward and I arrived in no time and I was greeted with a bone crushing hug.

"What's wrong?" Bree asked. I didn't realize it was noticeable on my face that I had been crying.

"Nothing sweetie. What makes you think anything is wrong?"

"I asked to come but everyone said no. Something must be wrong." Maybe it wasn't.

"No, no everything is fine now. Alright?" She looked at me skeptically but nodded. "Alright."

"So what would you like to do?" I asked, trying to get her mind off my problems. She shrugged her shoulders.

"How about we ask Aunt Alice and Grandma Esme about a bedroom for you?" Edward suggested. Bree smiled at the titles and nodded her head enthusiastically.

"Of course." Alice said, coming out of nowhere. "She can have the room next to yours and Bella's, Edward."

"Can you help me?" Bree asked me, fluttering her black eyelashes. I grinned.

"Why not."

"Yay!'' Bree exclaimed running so fast she became a blur up to her new bedroom.

"Bree, sweetheart wait for me. I'm not that fast...yet." I said, glancing in Edward's direction at the end and to my surprise I saw him grin. We heard a loud shatter from where Bree disappeared to. 'Here we go.' I thought, smacking my forehead with my palm, shaking my head.

"Sorry." She yelled from upstairs.

"Esme, will you make sure she doesn't break anything else please." Edward asked. Esme smiled and disappeared up the stairs as well.

"Alice, I wa..." I started.

"Oh Bella! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she squealed.

"But Alice there are.."

"Rules." She finished." I know. You have veto power on the guest list, you want it done quickly, and if I go overboard, you'll never speak to me again. Got it. Everything is going to be perfect!"

"Oh, good. You know the rules then."

"Yes, I've got it. Do you want to see your dress?" I took a few breaths. "Sure."

"Ok, Bella comes with me. Edward, you stay here." She said smugly.

"Actually I think I'll go see what Bree broke upstairs." Edward said. Then he was gone. Alice whisked me upstairs to her bedroom.

"Alice, when did you get me a dress?"

"I like to be prepared for anything. However, that is unimportant. What's important is if you like it." She said showcasing it like a girl off The Price is Right. The dress was elegant with white lace at the wrists. All I could see was me falling on my face in the middle of walking down the aisle. I would definatly trip on that train.

"Nineteen-eighteen?" I asked, tracing my hand down the fabric.

"Exactly. It's perfect for you and it fits perfectly with yours and Edward's personalities."

"Are you saying I act old."

"Oh, no dear sister. Just... old fashioned."

"Right."

"So... do you like it?"

"I love it Alice. Thank you."

"I thought you might."

"So can I see your dress?" Her face went blank and she just starred at me in confusion. "You mean you didn't get your bridesmaid's dress at the same time? I can't have my maid of honor wearing something off the rack, can I?" I said in fake horror. She threw her arms around my waist and squeezed.

"Oh, thank you. A thousand times thank you. Go play with Edward. I have so much to do. Esme can help Bree with her room now and I'll help later," she said as she released my body from her hug. She ran out of her room yelling, "Esme! Bree!"

''That was very, very nice of you," Edward approved walking into the room. "But I know what you're trying to do. You're trying to made everyone else happy but you're already giving away too much. Deal's off."

"What! You're backing out? No!" I stated frantically.

"I'm not backing out, Bella. I'm still sticking to my side of the bargain. You're off the hook; no strings attached. We're doing this your way. My way is always wrong. So, we're doing this your way today, tonight. I'll speak with Carlisle, maybe if we give you enough morphine it won't be so bad."

"Edward, no -" I tried.

"Don't worry, Bella, love. I haven't forgotten the rest of your demands." His hands were in my hair, his mouth pushed against mine sweetly but seriously. It took me a second to process what he said and what he was doing. My thoughts were clouded by the sweetness of his breath. With my mind muddled by Edward acting this way with me, I couldn't think straight. I needed to stop him.

"Edward, wait. Please..." He pulled his face back and looked into my eyes.

"What is it, love?"

"Bree and everyone they're..." I started before I was cut off again.

"It's alright. They went hunting a minute after Alice left the room." He explained. "Alice thought we might need some privacy to talk. And don't worry about that either, she didn't see a thing." I was relieved. This is not something I wanted our family to hear, especially Bree or Emmett. God, not Emmett. I'll never live it down even if I live forever. So we began again where we left off.

**All right that is the end of the second chapter. Sorry if it's sort. Chapter three should be on the way. I know everyone says this but it makes my day so... PLEASE review. (If I get 5 reviews I'll give you a bonus chapter. titled bonus chapter.)Thanks for reading and remember not to be too harsh if you do review. Thanks! p.s remember to check out Rosemariealexandra's stories :)**


	3. Human eyes

THE NEXT MORNING

I woke to cold fingers tracing my cheek bone. I smiled and opened my eyes to Edward studying my face.

"Sorry if I woke you." he said, flashing my favorite crooked smile. I stretched and noticed I was fully clothed in a white shirt and blue-jeans. I raised my eyebrow at Edward and he laughed at my expression.

"I thought I would help you with that since Bree and the rest of the family came back last night." he explained.

"Thank you. This is not something I want to explain to our daughter yet." I laughed.

"You must be hungry. Bree said she would eat human food with you this morning when you woke up." He informed me.

"Alright." We headed down stairs. Bree must already be in the kitchen with Esme. I could smell eggs and bacon coming from there.

"Good-morning, Bella." Esme greeted as I walked into the kitchen.

"Morning." I said with a smile. Bree was seated at the table so I walked up behind her and kissed the top of her head. "Good-morning Bree."

"Good-morning mo...um Bella."she said changing the end of her sentence. I frowned but let it drop. She would come around on her own time, I think.

"How was your night?" I asked.

"Fine. How was your night." Emmett laughed and I heard Edward growl low in warning.

"Yeah Bella, how was your night?" Emmett teased. I rolled my eyes and didn't answer. My cheeks were turning a dark red.

"What did you do last night?" I questioned, changing the subject.

"We all went hunting. It was fun. Emmett wrestled with a grizzly and I had some deer." she said a little sad at the end.

"Well that sounds like fun."

"I wish you could have come." she admitted.

"I will...next time. Okay?"

"What? But your human. You can't hunt with us."

"I'm going to be a vampire soon."

"You're going to be like everyone else?"

"Yes, I am." I said, each word rang with truth. After breakfast I searched for Edward. I found him talking to Carlisle about the transformation.

"Bellla, are you sure about this."

"100%." I said automatically. "But what am I going to tell Charlie?"

"I'm sure Alice will think of something." Edward reassured me.

"Where and when do you want to do this Edward?" I asked.

"We'll do it next week, love, so you can spend this week with Bree. Bree can stay with Emmett and Rosalie for the three days during your transformation." I nodded. It was good she wasn't going to be here for it. She doesn't need to see it nor hear it. I would have one week with her until then.

"If you both are sure," we nodded. "then I'll prepare everything." With that he was gone.

"Edward, are you sure you can do this? I mean we could always have Carlisle..."

"No." he interrupted me. "We're doing this your way and you want me to do this. Right?"

"Of course."

"Then, yes. I'll be able to do this... for you." he said, cupping my face in his hands. He kissed me softly.

"I'll take the ring back. You don't have to wear it anymore." he said, trying to keep the disappointed look off his face. I looked at the ring on my hand then back at him.

"Why do you want to take my ring?" He had a confused look in his eyes.

"Your off the hook so you don't have to marry me. I'll break the news to Alice."

"Your right. I don't have to marry you," He looked down but I caught his face and forced him to look at me. "But I want to marry you, Edward Cullen."

"But you were so against marriage. What changed your mind."

"I decided it didn't matter what everyone else thought. I know what I want. I want to marry you Edward."

He didn't have to say anything; his face said it all. Before I could take another breath, Edward had me in his arms and he swung me around once.

"Thank you so much Bella. You truly will never know how happy you've made me." he said then kissed me passionately on the lips.

"So, what am I going to tell Charlie?" I asked once I caught my breath.

"Ummm...oh how about we decided to have a private wedding, just the two of us. We go on our honeymoon but our private plane crashes, leaving us both dead." he said, improvising. I raised my eyebrows then lowered them. He is really good at making things up on the spot, isn't he. It was good, Charlie would believe it.

"Are you still...turning me yourself?" I asked a bit timidly.

"Of course." he said grinding his teeth. He didn't want to do this but if not then, when would he ever?

A WEEK LATER

"Alright. Do you have everything you need? I asked again, securing Bree's backpack.

"Yes. I got it." she replied with a huff.

"Are you sure? Cloths, hairbrush..." I questioned. I needed to calm down. She'll be gone only three days, but nonetheless I was worried. This past week had flown by.

"I'll be fine mommy.." she said. Apparently she didn't mean for the mommy part to slip out because she clamped her mouth closed with her hand. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have..." she put her face in her hands and shook her head. "I'm so sorry."

"Hey, whats wrong? Why are you apologizing?" I asked, confused by her reaction.

"I'm sorry I called you that. It slipped out. I promise. I'm not going to force you to be something If you don't want to be." Why would she think I didn't want her to call me mommy? That is ridiculous. I was overjoyed that she thought of me that way. Then she said something that broke my heart. "I won't do it again."

"Bree, look at me please." I said kneeling down to her height. "Bree." She ignored me. "Bree?" She continued to glare at the floor. "Brianna Elizabeth do not ignore me. Please just look at me." She looked up at my pleading tone. "I am your mother. I want to be. No one can make me be your mom; I chose this because I love you more than my own life."

"But you can have your own baby and not have me messing everything up for you."

"You are my baby. You do not mess everything up. I don't even know where you would have got that idea from but it's not true. I love you and don't ever apologize for calling me mommy again. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, mommy."

"Alright. You be good for Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rosalie. If you're not, I will find out." I looked her straight in the eyes while I spoke. "Understand?"

"I'll be good. I promise." she nodded.

"Ok. You have to get going. I love you baby."

"Love you too momma." Edward was standing next to us then.

"Bye, sweetheart. Do as your mother said and be good please. If you need me just call." She rolled her eyes and grinned.

"No, we trust you to know to be good but that doesn't mean you will." Edward replied to her thought. She nodded in understanding and stretched her arms to Edward. Edward hugged her quickly, muttering one last goodbye. "Love you." he said as he released her.

"Love you too daddy." Emmett walked up to us accompanied by Rosalie.

"Come on munchkin. You'll only be gone three days." Emmett said.

"Your daddy will visit you tomorrow, alright." I reassured her. I looked at Edward with a face that said 'I dare you to say otherwise'.

I wasn't leaving her without at least one of her parents for three days. I know it's a little extreme but I guess I'm having separation angiety. He saw it and said "Yeah, Bree. I'll see you tomorrow." Then they left. This would be the last time I would see her as a human. My last memory of her through these human eyes.

**Thanks for reading! I hope you liked the mother/daughter moment. Remember to review and I'll put ch 4 up within the next 2 days. P.s. suggestions are always welcome and I'll do my best to work them in the story line. P.s.s If you like legend of korra please check out my friend RosemarieAlexandra. :D**


	4. Bonus chapter!

**This is a little bonus chapter for my lil sister Alex. Thank you so much. This takes place the day of Bella's transformation and as an added bonus it's in Bree's Pov! On with the story!**

**Bella's pov**

Tonight is the night. When my mind wasn't on Bree or how I would get through this and how it would feel, my mind was on Jacob. Not really Jacob, just what he had said about the Cullens biting a human. This could result in a war because of me. I've had my fair share of war but not against someone I loved. Jake was my best friend. If the wolves take this as a breach in the treaties guidelines... I don't know if I'll be strong enough emotionally to hurt Jacob. I couldn't. But what if he goes after Bree? Best friend or not, if he even thinks about touching my baby... I can't be responsible for what will happen to him next. That is if they see it that way. I need to stop worrying so much about this. This is my decision, it has nothing to do with them.

**Bree's Pov**

Mommy and daddy (although I've never called them that out loud) were trying to distract me, but I know what was going on. My mom would be in pain, a lot of pain. Her transformation is next week I think. She would be in more pain that day, even more then I was when I first met Jane. She is such a bi... My dad looked at me and said sternly "Brianna, I would not finish that thought if I were you." I looked down and muttered "Sorry Edward." Normally I was able to block my thoughts from him but it's exhausting to all the time.

"Why do you keep hiding your thoughts from me?" he asked. I don't know why but that made me angry. They're my thoughts. I want to keep them to myself. That's why normal people can't read minds, right? I didn't want to get in trouble for yelling at my dad so I kept my mouth shut and shrugged my shoulders. I concentrated on blocking my thoughts. I wasn't going to trouble him with my thoughts; he has everyone's and his own to worry about so I'm not burdening him more then I am already. Why would they choose me. How can complete strangers want me more than my biological family? They shouldn't want me; they don't really want me so I'm not going to make them.

"Bree?" my mother yelled from the livingroom. All my aunts and uncles went on a hunting trip. Even my grandparents went.

"Coming." I yelled back.

"When your Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmett get back, you're going to spend the weekend with them." I frowned. They didn't want me here; they were going to pawn me off to my aunt and uncle. Mom must have noticed my sudden change in emotion because her forehead creased and asked "What's wrong? Do you not want to go spend time with your aunt Rosalie and uncle Emmett?"

"No, I do." I lied."Why do you ask?"

"No reason." she said. She is horrible at lying.

"Is that all you need to tell me?" I questioned. I need to change the subject.

"You'll need to pack and they'll be back in an hour." I nodded and went upstairs to pack my things.

It took me five minutes to pack everything. I was exasted, not from packing but from hiding my thoughts. I couldn't stop thinking 'They shouldn't want me; they don't really want me so i'm not going to make them.' I couldn't hide it anymore and I let it all fill my head. I flopped on my bed with the sudden relief. After two seconds of thinking, daddy was at my door. Why was he...Then I realized he had heared it all. All of my fears were on display to him and now he came to tell me it was true.

"No, it isn't." he said. He's lying to me.

"No, Bree I'm not lying to you."

"Yes, you are. How can you want me? My own father didn't want me. He told me. He told me the truth. I'm a monster." I looked down.

"Bree." he said softly. 'Just ignore him.' I ordered myself. "Brianna?" I felt his cold fingers pull my chin up to look at him. I closed my eyes. "Brianna look at me." he demanded. 'Don't. He'll tell you the same thing Father told you.' I said to myself. "Brianna Elizabeth, do not ignore me young lady." he ordered sternly. I opened my eyes then. His eyes were soft while he spoke. "I am not him. I will not repeat those horrible words to you." His words seemed to ring with truth. "But I will say this...You are no monster. What happened to your mother wasn't and never will be your fault. Bella and I love you. We chose to love you. I can't say why your father couldn't see how wonderful you are nor why he couldn't love you. You are our life now. Please believe when I say we love you with all our hearts. You have only been our daughter a week and we would rather die then have it any other way."

I didn't know what to say. He wanted me. I've been completly wrong this whole time about his feelings towards me. I hadn't noticed the tears that began to fall until he wiped them away with his cold hand.

"I love you daddy." was all I said as I jumped off my bed and leaped into his arms. "Thank you. Thank you so, so much." I cryed quietly as he held me. He did so until I had my breathing back under control.

"I love you too, princess." He set me on my feet then. "Are you done packing." I nodded. "Then you might want to go downstairs and say goodbye to your mother." he suggested. I grabbed my backpack and went downstairs. Mom...umm I mean Bella was sitting in the living room reading _Wuthering Hieghts_ again. She saw me and that's when the questions started. The questions like 'Do you have everything? Did you remember your tooth brush? You have my number right?' It was innoying and overbearing but I guess that is how Bella is.

"Alright. Do you have everything you need?" she asked for the tenth time.

"Yes. I got it." I replied with a huff.

"Are you sure? Cloths, hairbrush..."she started.

"I'll be fine mommy..." I said before I could stop myself. I put my hand over my mouth 'You idiot! Why did you do that?" I yelled at myself. I didn't know if she felt the same as daddy. She can't. She know what she was doing when she save me from the Volturi. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have..." I rambled. I put my face in my hands and shook my head. "I'm so sorry." I tried again. She was so young. She could have her own baby, not me. With one slip I ruined everything.

"Hey, whats wrong? Why are you apologizing?" She questioned, like she didn't already know.

"I'm sorry I called you that. It slipped out. I promise. I'm not going to force you to be something If you don't want to be." I'm rambling again. "I won't do it again." I swore. I looked at the ground ready for her to yell that I'm not her daughter and that I never could be.

"Bree, look at me please." she said kneeling down to my height. "Bree." I ignored her. "Bree?" I continued to glare at the floor. "Brianna Elizabeth do not ignore me. Please just look at me." I looked up at her pleading tone and the fact that daddy had said almost exactly the same thing to me not even ten minutes ago. "I am your mother. I want to be. No one can make me be your mom; I chose this because I love you more than my own life."

"But you can have your own baby and not have me messing everything up for you." I argued.

"You are my baby. You do not mess everything up. I don't even know where you would have got that idea from but it's not true. I love you and don't ever apologize for calling me mommy again. Do you understand me?" She loved me too. I didn't know how but at the moment I didn't care. All I cared about right now was that she said she loved me.

"Yes, mommy." I answered.

"Alright. You be good for Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rosalie. If you're not, I will find out." She promised, looking me straight in the eyes while she spoke. "Understand?"

"I'll be good. I promise." I nodded.

"Ok. You have to get going. I love you baby."

"Love you too momma." Daddy was standing next to us then. He must have heared. He gave me a wink and that face that said 'I told you so'. I shot his a thought. 'Real mature.'

"Bye, sweetheart. Do as your mother said and be good please. If you need me just call." I rolled my eyes and grinned. Don't they trust me enough to know how to be good? Do they think I don't know how so they have to keep reminding me.

"No, we trust you to know to be good but that doesn't mean you will." dad replied to my thought. I nodded in understanding and stretched my arms to him. Dad hugged me quickly, muttering one last goodbye and whispered low enough so mom couldn't hear "If I didn't know any better, I would think you're Bella's biological daughter. Your both so stubborn and that's why I love you." he said as he released me. The last part would be the only thing mom would hear of our conversation.

"Love you too daddy." Uncle Emmett walked up to us accompanied by aunt Rosalie.

"Come on munchkin. You'll only be gone three days." Emmett said.

"Your daddy will visit you tomorrow, alright." Momma reassured while giving him a look and he replied "Yeah, Bree. I'll see you tomorrow." With that we left. This was a very emotional but good day.

**Thanks for reading! I hope you all liked the father/daughter Mother/daughter moments. Review and I'll love you forever :D**


	5. Let's hunt

**Bella's pov**

It's happening. For so long I wanted this, fought for this but all I wanted now was to die. The heat intensiveness worsened. It felt as though I grabbed the wrong end of a curling iron. It hurt so much but how could I ask them to kill me? I begged, pleaded and bargained for this. How can I take that back? I wanted to scream, plead, anything that would make it stop but I couldn't. My body wouldn't allow it. My body felt as though lead accompanied the fire sheering my veins. Something wouldn't let me open my mouth. The only explanation must be...the morphine. I was trapped in my body, but I was thankful. Every scream or sign of pain would just torment Edward. I don't need him feeling guilty about this. I needed to keep my pain to myself and the morphine was helping. It just wasn't helping in the way they imagined. I asked for this. I can do this; I'm strong enough. I fell into a dark part of my mind while the fire rage on...

"I must have done something wrong." I heard Edwards voice say. How long has this been going on? Two hours, two days, two weeks? Longer?

"No, son," I heard, what I believe to be, Carlisle say, "I couldn't have done any better myself." he reassured.

"But she's so still..." Edward argued.

"The transformation process is different for everyone. Don't worry. She'll be fine." Carlisle interrupted. "Good thinking by the way. I would have never thought of administering venom straight to the heart."

"I thought it might speed the process up." Edward admitted. "It should be over soon. Hopefully." There was silence for awhile so I began counting each breath Edward took to pass the time.

"Edward?" I heard, what I imagine to be, Alice say. "Edward, she wants to come home now."

"Not yet." Edward replied. What? They must be talking about Bree. Why did he not want her to come home? He said it was almost over.

"Then you might want to tell her that." I heard the sound of the phone being passed off. "I'm going hunting with Jasper and Esme before Bella wakes up tomorrow." It has only been two days? Three pairs of feet left the room. My hearing must be getting stronger.

_"Daddy? I want to come home."_ I could even hear them talking on the phone? Wow.

"Not just yet. You have to give your mother a few days to get control of her thirst."

_"But I miss her."_ she wined.

"I know but she isn't ready. She hasn't...woken up yet."

_"When will she wake up?"_ Bree asked in a sad voice.

"Soon."

_"How soon? Is she awake now?"_

"Very soon and no, not yet."

_"How long is very soon? How about now? Is she awake?"_

This conversation reminded me of the question 'Are we there yet?' that I'm sure every child has asked their parents. In the midst of my thoughts my heart taken of like helicopter blades. The heat burned worse if that was even possible. Then the pain was gone along with my heart beat. No one had noticed? 'Well no one was expecting me to wake up so early so I guess they weren't listening for my heart's beat.' I reasoned internally. The ending was quicker then how I imagined it. Everything is going so fast. No one could prepare me for this.

I opened my eyes. Everything was sharper and more defined. I could see every imperfection, every spec of dust floating in the air. I surveyed the room. I am alone. I could hear Edward's and Bree's conversation, still unresolved. I should go help before Edward loses his patience and I think Bree is dancing on his last nerve. I ran downstairs where Carlisle and Edward were. Carlisle saw me first with an astonished expression.

"Bella?" He asked uncertain. I smiled and nodded. Edward turned, the phone still at his ear. His eyes widened with surprise but turned to loving and thankful.

"Edward." was all I could say. He was breath taking through my vampire eyes. No, more than breath-taking, much more. My vocabulary had no words to describe him. I need better words. What was I before? Blind? As Edward had told me the transformation did nothing to stop my feelings for him. 'Focus Bella.' I thought._ "Daddy? Dad are you there?"_ Bree asked through the phone. I exstended my hand out for the phone; Edward gave it to me willingly.

"Bree?" My voice rang like bells, the same way I had described Bree's voice when I first met her.

"Mommy!" She yelled. I gave a slight laugh at her surprise. "Mom, I've missed you. Dad said you weren't awake yet."

"I just woke up like a minute ago sweetie. So what's the problem?" I asked even though I already knew.

"I want to come home now. I missed you."

"I miss you too. So, so much but what did your dad say about that?"

"That you weren't ready and I needed to give you a few days to control your thirst." To be honest my thirst was controllable until she mentioned it. Mindlessly, I grabbed my throat as if I could extinguish the flame from the outside. Edward tensed but I gave him a smile to show everything was alright and I put my hand to my side.

"Well you should listen to your daddy but maybe you'll be able to come over in an hour." I reasoned.

"Yay!" she screamed again. Edward's expression became that of worry again. Carlisle and him exchanged a look.

"Alright, I'll see you then. I love you."

"Love you, bye." she said and then the line cut off.

"Bella, I'm not sure if..."

"I can't go back on my word to her now. We'll just have to go hunting before she gets here. I want to see her too Edward." He gave me my favorite crooked smile and said "Lets hunt." He grabbed my hand and we were off towards the woods.

We stopped at the river and let go of each others hands. The river was a pretty good swim for a human but for a vampire, it was nothing.

"Are we swimming?" I asked with genuine curiosity.

"And ruin your pretty outfit? No, we're jumping." I wondered if we could jump that far but then again I am a vampire now.

"Don't worry, love. I'll show you." He back up a few steps and took off running and in one bound landed on the other side. I calculated the jump in my head and still had room to calculate how much time we had before Bree got here. I guess I was taking to long because Edward called back "Do you need to watch again?" He said in a teasing tone. I rolled my eyes and winged it. It felt like I was flying. The wind whipped my hair back and out of my face. As I was landing I bent my knees, bracing myself for the impact. I saw green as I sliced through the branches. I landed on the last one before I could hit the ground. That was...I don't have the correct words for the feeling. I peered down and seen Edward with a grin on his face. That was wonderful.

"Can we do it again?" I asked, jumping down and in front of Edward.

"Focus, Bella we're on a hunting trip." He was smirking now.

"Right. I'll race you." I said in a childish voice, but I didn't care; I was having fun. He chuckled and sunk low, readying himself for the race; I did the same. The next second we were running. My bare feet feeling everything I stepped on but none could pierce my marble skin. I was falling behind until he stopped abruptly. I doubled back.

"Where you planning on hunting here or traveling on to Canada this afternoon." he said. His teasing voice was back.

"Here's fine. So how do I... you know.."

"Close your eyes and smell the air around you." I did as he said and I caught the scent of what I think is a herd of deer. Maybe four of them?

"Do you smell that?" he asked. I nodded. "Now just let your instincts take over."

I let the burn in my throat guide me to the scent. I stopped close to the scent and stalked my prey until the wind picked up and a new scent clouded my thoughts. I stalked it until they were in sight and I had a looming presents behind me. Finally my defense kicked in and I turned, growling and sinking into a defensive crouch. It was Edward. I jerked myself upright feeling absolute disgust with myself. I growled at the love of my existence and I was very close to sucking the life out of two humans that in my own human life could have known.

"I need to leave." I hissed through my teeth.

"Can you leave?" Edward asked. I didn't have time to question his curiosity. My instincts were beginning to hinder my chances of leaving those humans alive. I held my breath and ran. I ran until I was sure their scent was gone. I checked the air. Yes, it was gone. I stopped suddenly and Edward went running ahead, then stopped and sprinted back to where I was.

"How did you do that?" he asked astonished.

"What? Run away? I held my breath." I answered immediately.

"Why?" I was confused now. Did he want me to kill them?

"It might have been someone I knew!" I said a little irritated.

"Who might have been someone you knew?" I heard Esme's voice say. I looked over my shoulder and there Jasper, Alice and Esme stood.

"Bella? You were only in your transformation for two days. How are you..." Alice asked until I cut in.

"Will you explain?" I asked Edward when the burn in my throat became more uncomfortable. He nodded and I went to hunt.

**Well thats the end of chapter 4. This chapter is dedicated to the people who reviewed my story toopence and piggielover98. You made my day! :D Thanks for reading!**


	6. The Treaty

I ran. My bare feet sliced through the forest floor. The burn in my throat became more noticable the longer I dweld on it. Finding the right spot,I stopped. Peaking around the tree I was behind my prey came into view. A doe was nibbling on a patch of grass. It was so close. I lunged at the animal. A cry escaped from it as I sank my razer-sharp teeth deeper in the throat. The thick liquid immidiatly soothed the burning ache. I had a couple more before I stopped. My shirt was stained with the animals blood. 'Alice won't be happy about this.' I mused in my head. I wonder how the explanation is going. I should ask when I get home. I ran the path of my scent back to where I left Edward and the others but they must have went home because they were no longer there. I tracked thier scents which led back to the house. I was still thirsty though. I was on the hunt again. I searched for more substaning animals like a grizzly or black bear.

I didn't find a grizzly. No. I fould something much better. A mountain lion. It was deeper in the woods but the taste was worth it. It tasted more appealing then the stinking herbavors. The tree limb sank with its weight. My fingernails dug into the bark as I climbed. It growled in warning at my advance. I grinned as a reply. The lioness swung its own claws at me but they just corressed my rock hard arm. In a matter of a second I had it on the forest floor sucking the life out of it as I did with the deer. Now my shirt was definatly ruined.

Oh well, It's no big deal... to me anyway. The only person that would care was Alice and Bree... Bree! I need to go see her. What time was it? I checked my new wrist watch curtessy of Alice. I had half an hour. It would only take 15 minutes at the most walking (well vampire speed walk). I started toward the house. The forest was quiet. Very quiet. No animal would want to be near a blood-thirst newborn vampire. But something told me that wasn't the reason for the silence.

Suddenly there was a sound, startlingly close. An animal sound, kind of snuffling. I wasn't afraid but very surprised. I inhaled. Ewww. Whatever it was, it smelt absolutly repulsive. It reminded me of a wet dog... Then I relized. I turned to the sound and there they were. Sam, Paul, and Jacob. Had I wondered into their territory? No, but I was really close. They studied me over quickly. Their eyes rested on my red stained shirt then starred at my red eyes. They growled. My eyes wided as Paul lunged at me but I evaded his attempt. Why are they doing this? The treaty should still be in affect. We hadn't broken the agreement... Except we had. Jacob's voice rang in my head ''The treaty is quite specific. If any of them bite a human, the truce is over. Bite, not kill.'' Oh, no.

Run. Run was all I could do. I couldn't hurt them, not after what they just did for me, for us. They followed after, right on my heels. I needed to lose them. I couldn't endanger Bree like this by leading them right to her and everyone else. I took some sharp turns and doubled back, hoping to confuse them. My scent was now all over the place. I lost them but how long would I have until they found me. I jumped the river and ran home. I was late getting back. The house was thick with worry as I entered.

"Mommy!" Bree yelled, throwing herself at me. Then I was surrounded and smothered with questions and cries of concern.

"Bella!"

"We're so glad you're back."

"Where have you been?"

"What did you do to that shirt!"

"What took you so long?"

I held up my hand waiting for them to calm down so I may explain.

"I took a while longer hunting so I knew for a fact that I could handle this." I explained. It was true I took extra long hunting but I knew I could handle this before then too. I smiled down at Bree and picked her up. Over her shoulder I shot a frantic look at Edward followed by everyone else. I would have to tell them all the full tuth when Bree was asleep.

One hour later

I finally got Bree to sleep. I came down the stairs and everyone was already at the dining room table. I took the seat at the head as I had last time we had one of these meetings. However last time we were deciding my mortality but now this was about all of our lives.

"What's going on Bella?" Carlisle questioned first.

"When I was hunting... I went a little to far and was very close to the Quiliets land I guess..."

"You didn't go onto their land, did you?" Alice accused.

"Oh dear, we didn't show you the boarder, did we?" Esme said apoligetically.

"No and no but that's not what I'm talking about." I admitted.

"Then what's the problem?" Emmett asked.

"They seen me. They weren't too happy about it either, especially Jacob..."

"I don't see the problem. Let the mutt be upset then." Emmett said.

"I agree." Rosalie chimmed in.

"Emmett! Rose!" Esme warned.

"I think they find this as a breach in the treaty." I continued.

"What happened?" Edward demanded.

"They seen me and as I said they weren't happy about it and Paul tried to attack me but I dodged it. They chased after me for a while but I lost them but I didn't come straight here because I didn't want to lead them to Bree and all of you without a warning. So I ran around everywhere to confuse them." I finished. Jasper nodded in approval along with Carlsle and Esme.

"What are we going to do?" I wondered out loud.

"We fight." Emmett suggested.

"We fight." Rosalie seconded taking Emmett's hand.

"We fight." Jasper nodded. Alice looked at him and nodded once.

"If it's the only way..." Esme sighed. I looked to Edward who was nodding also. I glanced to Carlisle and I could see it in his eyes he didn't want to do this as much as I didn't want to.

"Then we are all in agreement?" Carlisle checked. We all nodded except me of course but then I thought of my sleeping daughter upstairs and I nodded as well.

"What are we going to do about Bree?" I asked quietly in case she woke up.

"We can't let them know about her they won't understand." Rose said.

"We'll have to hide her." Alice added.

"But where? She can't be alone." Esme asked, worry was heavy in her vioce.

"We have to give her to someone we trust." Jasper said.

"We have to give her to The Denali's. We don't want her here for this." Edward said

"When?" Emmett questioned.

"As soon as possible." I said. As much as it hurt me to say that, it was for the best she wasn't caught up in the middle of this.

Bree's pov

After an hour of spending time with my mom she and dad said it was time for me to get to bed. I didn't want to but it was hard to argue when I kept yawning every five minutes. Mom helped me get ready and she and daddy tucked me in. I was happy to have mom back but something was different, no something was wrong. She tried to hide it but I could see it her face and dad was looking very anxious. I was sad after dad left but mom was still there rubbing my back so I was pretty content. I let myself fall asleep. That's when the nightmares began.

They were about my father and Victoria but most of all the pain Jane inflicted on me. I woke up abruptly. I was breathing heavy but quickly calmed myself down. I flung the covers off me and stood up. I walked out of my room and down the stairs until I reached the second landing. My family was to absorbed in their meeting to relize I was awake.

What are we going to do about Bree?" my mother asked.

What does she mean 'do about Bree'? Have I done something wrong? I don't understand. I tried hard to remember what I did that would upset them. I came up blank so I listened in hopes of finding out.

"We have to give her to The Denali's. We don't want her here..." Dad said. They don't want me here?

"When?" Uncle Emmett asked. Great, everyone wants me gone.

"As soon as possible."Mom answered. My unshed tears began pooling in my eyes. I knew it. They don't want me, they never wanted me. As quietly as I could, I sprinted to my bedroom and began packing. I controlled my thoughts and breathing very hard so it sounded like I was sleeping. I wrote a note so my par.. so Bella and Edward knew I understood. I jumped out my window and ran.

**Tada! Sorry if it a little cliff-hangerish. Where's Bree going to go? What's the note say and how will the Cullens react? Review and I will tell you. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!**


	7. Bree's note

**Only one a/n... please,please,please review! It means a lot to me.**

**Bree's pov**

I knew it. How could I fall for their lies? How stupid I was for believing them. My father was right. Tears and raindrops poured down my face as I ran. I couldn't see through my tear infested eyes so I stopped and sank low against a tree and threw my bag to the side. They lied to me. They said they wanted me; they said they loved me. All lies. They were going to send me away to...well whatever a Denali is. My da... Edward's words sounded in my head over and over again. 'We don't want her here..., We don't want her here...' I sat on the moist forest floor and eventually cried myself to sleep.

**Edward's pov** (I know! First time ever!)

Once the meeting was over and I had calmed myself down enough I began to concentrate on my families thoughts.

'Stupid mutts...'

'It's about time we were aloud to fight them...'

'Where can we practice without alerting the pack?'

'I hope no one gets hurt.'

'How can this be resolved peacefully?'

Something was off about the house's atmosphere. Something was missing, something important...

**Bella's pov**

I watched Edward intensly. His eyes wided in horror and he franticly dashed up the stairs. I followed suit. He went into Bree's room... Bree! From the door I could see she was no longer here. Her bed was still wrinkled from where she had slept in it earlier. Her closet door was wide open but the bars were bare of any clothing. Her scent was heavy in the air; she was here about ten minutes ago. Confusion and grief swept through my mind. Where was she? What happened to my baby? Who could have done this? I should have noticed sooner. Edward was holding a unfolded piece of paper and his extra hand was balled into a fist.

"Edward?" I questioned timidly. He didn't answer but instead held the paper out to me. I was afraid of what I was going to discover.

_Dear Bella and Edward,_

_I am writing you this note so you don't feel obligated to track me down and explain to me how you feel. I heared it all already. I understand entirely. No need to send me to a Denali, I won't intrude on your lives any longer. I'm truely sorry for whatever I did to make you want to send me away. I honestly am. I'm sorry for being a burden to you and your family. I still love you, all of the rest as well but you don't have to pretend to love me anymore. I shall always remember your kindness._

_Love,_

_Brianna Tanner_

I stuck my hand over my mouth and sobbed. Suddenly the room was full of our family members.

"Bella, sweetheart what's wrong?" Esme asked in a caring way.

I shook my head and handed her the note. She read it out loud so everyone heard. Each word cut at my still heart and my weeping increased. Why would she think that? We've never said we wanted to send her away because we didn't want her. She won't even think of herself as a cullen but instead Tanner. She must have been ease-dropping on the meeting and misunderstood. We have to get her back. I have to find her. I worked hard to control my dry sobs. Edward was still fuming.

"Edward..." I said calmly.

"I should have known... I should have stopped her..." He rambled.

"Stop. You couldn't have known because she didn't want you to hear what she was thinking. She slipped past all of us. Please don't blame yourself for this." He looked at me then.

"Right now we have to go out there and find Bree." I anounced confidently. He nodded and I turned and looked at our family, each nodded in agreement as well.

The rain was washing away her scent I noted as we jumped from Bree's window. We each split up into groups of two, Carlisle and Esme, Rosalie and Emmett, Alice and Jasper, and Edward and myself. We all broke off running in different directions. After ten minutes I called each of the groups for an update.

There was no good news. The rain fell as our search continued.

"Bree!" I called into the night. There was no answer.

**Sorry if it's cliffhangerish. I hate cliffhangers myself. And I apologize for the shortness and I promise to make the next one longer and better. Please review and thanks for reading!**


	8. Reason and Explainations

**It's 1:30 in the morning and I can't get to sleep because I can't get your wonderful reviews out of my head so I decided to give you this chapter early. Thank you to everyone that has reviewed. It means the world to me that you all like my work enough to review! Now on with the story...**

**Bella's pov**

"Bree!" I called into the night. There was no answer.

We searched and called but came up with nothing. How long has she been out here on her own? Minutes? Hours? If I don't find her soon, I'm going to lose it.

"Brianna.." I tried again. Edward was attempting to find her by her thoughts but with no such luck. The rain still poured as the searched dragged on. She going to get sick staying out in this downpour. The wind blew hard, shaking bushes and tree limbs but one patch of bushes did not move at all. There was something holding it in place. I barled over and fell to my knees, uprooting the bushes as I scavenged. Brown hair caught my eye and then her pale face as rain drops slid down her cheeks. I took my unconsence daughter into my arms and hugged her. Her hair was knotted and coated with mudd and leaves as well as her designer pj's Alice had bought her. I held her in front of me and called her name softly.

"Bree?" Her eyes fluttered slighly and she answered. "Mommy?" Then her eyes closed and she fell back asleep.

"Edward!" I screamed and stood up with Bree tucked into my arms. He was at my side in half a second. Holding her carefuly I bent down and picked up her bag that was discarded a few feet away.

"Call everyone and tell them we found her. Tell them to meet us at the house, especially Carlisle." I ordered. We sprinted home after the calls. I washed her hair and changed her cloths quickly and making sure I didn't wake her.

Afterwards everyone was angiously waiting for the news on Bree's condition as Carlisle examined her. Rosalie and Alice sat together on the couch and Jasper and Emmett talked quietly by the window. Edward and I stood worrying as Esme kept telling us everythig was going to be alright and that she was going to be fine. Carlisle came to the family room where everyone awaited his verdict. They all stood and we swarmed him.

"Well?" I asked immediatly.

"She's perfectly fine. She just exausted. You found her in time." He comforted.

"Thank God." I exclaimed, hugging Edward in a death grip of a hug. It probably was hurting him but he didn't say a word.

"Can we see her?" Edward questioned as I released him.

"Of course. She should be waking up soon anyway."

"Go talk to her, sweetheart." Esme suggested as we walk upstairs.

Arriving in Bree's doorway, I could see she was fully awake already.

"Bree..." Edward said as she looked at us. Her eyes started to tear up and she looked down at her covers. I looked at Edward and said, "Maybe I should talk to her alone."

"Are you sure, love?" I nodded. He left us alone then. I took a seat on the side of her bed and looked at her, trying to look into her eyes.

"Do you want to tell me why you ran away?" I asked gently.

"You know why..." She whispered.

"Because you think we don't want you." She nodded. I pulled her chin up so she was looking at me.

"I want you to look at me when I say this... I. Love. You. I would never want to get rid of you..."

"But then why did you and everyone else say you want to send me to the Denali's and that you didn't want me? Whatever I did I'm sorry. I won't do it again, I swear..." She rambled.

"You didn't do anything. You misunderstood. That's why it's not ok to eavesdrop or block thoughts like that from your father." I said sternly. "The Denali's are our cousin's in Alaska. Us sending you there is not a punishment or a way to get rid of you..."

"Then, please mommy let me stay here with you. Please... p-please m-momma..." She said, her voice breaking at the end as hot tears rolled down her cheeks. I couldn't say no to this. I picked her up and placed her in my lap and rocked her gently.

"Ssshhh, ok. Alright, you don't have to go. You can stay. Ok, no more tears, baby girl."

"Pr-promise?" she asked getting herself under control.

"I promise." I vowed. I rocked her for a little while longer until she was no longer crying. "You need to get more sleep." I said as I set her back down in her bed and covered her up. "And tomorrow you, me, and your daddy are going to have a talk about you running away and eavesdropping. Alright?" I finished as I kissed her forehead and walked toward the door.

"Okay. Night, mommy." She answered sweetly, cuddling into her covers and closing her eyes.

"Goodnight, sweetheart." I whispered as I shut off the light and cracked the door so a single stream of light entered the room. Now what am I going to do about the wolves?

**I know it's not much longer or better but I'm tired now.*yawn* Hope you like it and I hope it's half good. Well goodnight all...or good morning? Whichever. Byezz!**

**P.s remember to review. Thanks.**


	9. Training

**I thank you all who reviewed and I'm sorry to those of you that were expecting this chapter sooner but all the power went out where I live and I couldn't get this up before it went out but without further delay I give you chapter nine!**

Bella's pov

Emmett's jeep made dust swurl into the air as Edward stopped from his high speed. In a flash, we were out of the car and I was helping Bree out from the back. Holding her on my hip, Edward and I joined the others that were already practicing.

I had to tell Bree the real reason I want her to go all the way to Alaska. I told her all about the wolves, well all I could remember Jacob telling me. I told her the wolves think we broke a part of the treaty by changing me into a vampire and that means a big fight. She didn't change her mind though, she still wanted to stay and she even wanted to watch us practice. Jasper and Alice were sparing until Alice looked at us and smiled at Bree.

"Hey Bree!" She said excitedly and took Jasper down the next second. She danced over to us and took Bree from my arms.

"Bella, it's your turn. You are going up against Emmett." Emmett was already laughing.

"This is going to be easy," He bosted. I narrowed my eyes.

"100 for Bella to win," Jasper helped.

"100 for Emmett," Emmett betted. Alice and Rosalie rolled their eyes. Bree looked worried.

"Don't worry Bree. Uncle Emmett won't hurt me," I comforted and gave her a smiled. She smiled back.

"Yeah, kiddo. I promise not to break your mom," Emmett joked.

"If I could bet, I'd bet on mommy to win," she announced. Everyone laughted.

"Alright Emmett don't hold back. Bella needs to learn to fight," Jasper ordered.

"Hold back, ha, not in my nature," He said getting low in his fighting stance. I leaned forward slightly.

"Begin!" Jasper called.

Emmett ran at me and I braced myself but at the last possible second I moved a step over and he missed me. More dust floated into the air as he came back for me. I did a backflip over his head and grabbed his head in mid-air sending him flighing into a tree. The tree came down and was now leaning on the others for support. I landed in a crouched position and looked over my shoulder for Emmett. He was on the ground but sprang up and then was in front of me. He tried punching me then but I nocked his arm away, hard enough that he stumble. I put on hand on the side of his head and the other I locked onto his shoulder and had my teeth a few inches from his neck. I then whispered in his ear. "I win." Then I released him.

"Very impressive Bella," Jasper praised. "Pay up Emmett."

Emmett grawled and I smiled. Next was Esme and Rosalie. Esme won. Then Carlisle and Edward. Edward was winning but then lost focus and Carlisle took the victory. Finally it was Alice and me.

We stepped up to each other and we both nodded as a sign we were ready. Neither of us moved. Alice then took a swipe at me. I grabbed her arm and flipped her but she landed on her feet. We were running at each other next and she got a hold of me first but I slipped out. Kneeling to the ground I grabbed her ankle and pulled. She landed on her stomach and when she tried getting up, I locked her in a head lock. She stopped moving and I let go. I can't believe it. I won against Alice! And in such a short time. Jasper can't even do that. The family watched me in amazement, especially Jasper and Edward. I then reclaimed my spot next to Edward.

"Wow, Bella. I think you're the first person to beat me since... well ever," Alice said astonished.

"Well, if you could see properly..." I said stealing a glaze at Bree, "I think you would have won," I said, trying to get the attention off me. What Bree said then definately did just that.

"I want to fight," She said very sure of herself and her decision. Everyone just stared at her. No way was I letting her fight the wolves. She'll get herself killed and she's only seven-years old.

She looked around innocently. "What?"

"No," everyone said simultaniously.

"Why not? I want to help too," She said trying to get us to change our minds on the subject. It wasn't working.

"I don't think that is such a good idea," Jasper said.

"It's not a good idea," Rosalie proclaimed.

"It's too dangerous," Edward said.

"You'll get yourself hurt," I added.

"No I won't. I've trained with Victoria's newborn army. I could have been killed there but I wasn't. I know how to handle myself. I can do this. I need to be able to do something to help," She concluded. Sometimes I forget how fast she learns. I shook my head.

"No, you are not something I am willing to risk," I said as I continued to shake my head.

"I think we're done for today," Carlisle stated.

We were all in agreement except Bree.

"Good. I still have a wedding to plan," Alice said, looking at Edward and me.

I picked Bree up and buckled her up in the back of the jeep.

Edward's pov

As I drove I stayed very in tune with Bree's thoughts.

'I could help if they would just let me. What am I suppose to do while they fight? Who's going to be with me?'

"You could always stay with..." I began but she cut me off.

"I'm not staying with the Denali's. Mom already promised I can stay."

"Well, it's never to late to change your mind," I said, looking into the rearview mirror. She shook her head and looked away. That reminded me so much of Bella when she was human.

"Your so stubborn," I quoted myself. I looked back at the road. Bella giggled slightly at the reminder.

"I'm going to be at the fight," she said, showing more stubborness.

"No you won't," I said sternly.

"Yes, I will unless you intend for me to stay by myself," She added smuggly. She had me there. Who would we be willing to lose so they could watch over Bree?

"Well it's a good thing I will be staying with you then," Bella decided. I looked at Bella a bit shocked. She shrugged her shoulders and stared at the window. I guess Bree didn't think about that possiblity because she just crossed her arms and huffed.

Bella's pov

I had to stay with her. It's more important to protect Bree then worry Edward by being in the middle of a fight. The very thought of Brianna fighting a werewolf sent chills up my spine. It didn't matter if she was part of the newborn army or how many of them she faught. I would go to any messure if it ment she would survive through this. I would do anything. Absolutly anything.


	10. Fun

**Jasper's pov**

I had a weird feeling about today. I don't know why but I do. Something big was happening today. Something very important. My feeling was only magnetized by everyone else's who felt the same. Well almost everyone. When they feel that weird feeling, then a floodgate of other emotion fill my thoughts. Confusion, worry, anxiousness. This is going to be quite the day.

**Bella's pov**

Emmett, Esme, Jasper, Rosalie, Alice and Carlisle are going hunting today. They had to be prepared in case the wolves decide to attack. Alice's visions haven't completely disappeared yet so we think it's safe. I told Edward to go but he doesn't want to leave Bree and me unprotected. Me unprotected? Did he not see me fighting? I think I would be able to hold the wolves off by myself until they got back since I would have Bree here to call Edward and everyone for back-up.

"We'll be fine, Edward," I argued.

"I can't leave you here by yourself," He countered. How old does he think I am? Six? I'm perfectly capable of staying home by myself. I swear sometimes he treats me like a child.

"I won't be. I have Bree," I stated.

"You know what I mean," He responded shortly.

"You haven't hunted in weeks. You need to hunt. Please trust me. We'll be fine," I pleaded.

"You don't know that."

"Are you saying that I can't protect our daughter?" I snapped.

"No. I'm not saying that. Bella, if I lose you..."

"You won't. If the wolves come, Bree and I will run. If need be, she can call you while I hold them off." He seemed to consider that for a moment or two.

"You have to promise me you won't let anything happen to Bree or yourself."

"I promise," I vowed as I kissed him quickly on the lips. "Now go hunt before I call our brothers and have them drag you along."

He smiled and kiss me. He then ran outside to caught up with the others that left not even two minutes ago.

"Is daddy gone too," Bree asked when she came into the living-room.

"Yep, it's just you and me," I said picking her up.

**Alice's pov**

_''Now go before I call our brothers and have them drag you along," Bella said pushing him towards the door. He turned around and kissed her once before ran to join us._

My vision ended then.

"What is it Alice?" Jasper asked concerned.

"It's nothing. Bella just persuaded Edward to join us," I finished as Edward appeared.

"I'm glad you decided to join us Edward," Carlisle commented. Edward grinned in response.

We caught the scent of a herd of deer passing just a half a mile away. It took us no time at all to caught them. After we fed, We tried to find more animals. As a precaution I looked into the future but I couldn't. My visions were all black. I saw nothing. I was worrying now and so was Edward having read my mind. Then the scent hit us. That hot wet-dog smell we all knew oh to well. The dogs then emerged from the trees.

It was time.

**Emmett pov**

Can a vampire not eat in peace? It's about time though. I've been waiting to fight these mutts since I first met them. Everyone crouched low in a fighting stance. Why bother? This was going to be fun. They rushed us and the fight began. Paul or whatever the hell this mutt's name is took a snap at me so I punch him and he was sent flying. He hit the ground hard and sprang upas he howled. Yep, this is definatly going to be fun.

**Bree's pov**

Something was wrong. They should be back by now. Mom could feel it to. I could tell by the way she would look out the window every five minutes.

"Mom, maybe we should go look for them," I offered. She opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by a loud howl. My eyes widened and so did hers. Before she could stop me, I was out the door sprinting to the noise. I heard my mom behind me.

"Brianna, stop!" she ordered.

I kept running despite her calling. I finally did stop when I saw the dreaded scene. Everything was hectic and in disarray. The gigantic wolves, I seen only one other time, was attacking my family. This can't be happening. My mom caught up to me and pulled me behind her.

"Run Bree. Run as fast as you can," she franticly demanded.

"No," I retorted but she couldn't argue with me further. A huge wolf attacked her then. She was able to get away but the wolves had my family backed into a corner so to speak. I tried to run around the wolves but one tackled me and had me pinded. I expected him to kill me then but once I met his eye, he let me up. He continued to stare at me. This is... odd.

Jacob's pov

We had them cornered. This would be all over soon. I know I wouldn't be able to kill Bella or the oldest couple of blood suckers but the rest I could and not have a problem with it. Well that's what I told myself. I didn't want to do this. I didn't even want to be here but I had to follow the alpha's orders. I could hear a distinct thudding like a hummingbird. It tried to pass around us but I had it pinned. Then I saw it's eyes. No, not it's but her. Her bright brown eyes stared at me with a weird expression as I let her go. Heat flowed through me, not a burning but more of a glow. Everything became undone at the sight of this beautiful little stranger. All the ties holding me to my life were set free. Everything that made me who I am- my friendship with Bella, my love for my family, my loyalty to my pack, my hatred for my enemies, my home, my name, myself was all disconnected from me but they did not leave me drifting. There was a new string holding me here. It wasn't a string but unbreakable steal cables all twisted together. The gravity of the earth no longer held me to the place where I stood. It was this seven year old girl that stood before me. She is the center of my universe and I don't even know her name.

I heard Edward growl and my pack growled back in response, then it began.

_'Seriously, Jacob!'_ Paul howled.

_'This is really messed up,'_ Quil stated.

_'You had to imprint now and on her?'_ Leah sneered.

_'Just shut up Leah!'_ I snapped.

_'Let's just kill them,'_ She continued as if she didn't hear me. She moved in on them but the girl ran in front to protect them. Leah was going to kill her. I turned on Leah then and easily took her down. The Cullen's look to Edward for an explanation of our change in behavior. His hands balled into fists and ground his teeth but said nothing. Sam's alpha voice was the only thing that could get me to stop attacking Leah. How dare she even think of touching my imprint. It would go against our most sacred of all our rules. I wouldn't let anything happen to her. I couldn't.

_'Don't touch the girl or the Cullen's Leah,'_ Sam ordered in his alpha voice.

_'But the treaty says...'_ Leah began.

_'No. I say, Leah. I say,'_ Sam interrupted. _'They aren't a danger to us or the tribe as long as they can control Bella. She isn't our concern anymore.'_

**Bella's pov**

Edward still hadn't explained what went on between Leah and Jacob. Then looked at us one last time and disappeared back into the trees. Jacob came back out of them alone after a minute.

''What was that about?" I demanded of Edward.

"Jacob imprinted. They can't harm her or those she protects. It's their most sacred law,'' he muttered.

Jacob imprinted? Who did he imprint on and how did that effect us? Jacob was looking at Bree now like a blink man seeing the sun for the first time. Then I caught on and I was furious. He imprinted on Bree. He couldn't have me so he goes and imprints on my adopted daughter?

"He imprinted on Bree?'' Rosalie screeched.

"Bree," Jacob muttered.

"How dare you imprint on her?" I yelled, moving in on him. Jacob looked at me a bit confused. Bree was confused as well but not for the same reason.

"Bree is our adopted daughter Jacob," Edward answered.

"You know it's involuntary," he tried to reason with me as I stalked him.

"You are going to stay away from her," I hissed through my teeth.

"I can't do that."

"Try. Starting now."

"She's my imprint Bella." I hissed at the reminder. "I can't be away from her for long. Think about how you feel when you're away from Edward." I did and it hurt just thinking about it. Is that really how he will feel to be away from her? I shook my head. Was he expecting that to be enough to made imprinting on my seven-year old daughter ok?

"It's not the same," I said.

"Yes, it is." Jacob argued, stepping closer.

"Just run away while you still can," I threatened.

"C'mon Bells. At least let me talk to her," He said as he walked closer to her.

"No!" I said sharply.

"Please mommy?" I heard Bree ask softly. I turned to look at her. I could tell by the way she edged toward him she felt the same. I felt a bit guilty I hadn't asked Bree her opinion and had dictated the whole situation.

"Alright," I sighed in defeat. At least she's happy about this. "but let's get home first."

**That's they end of the chapter and I thank you for reading. I also want to remind you to review. Btc If you like this story then I think you'll also like stories by Jalice Rachelle Cullen (my sister Alex) so please give her story a chance and read it please. Thanks again!**


	11. How I joined the army

**Bree's POV**

After talking to Jacob, it was like he was a life long friend. I could tell Jake anything. I wanted him to be around all the time. He makes me feel more myself. He teaches me about cars which I know nothing about and I told him pieces of my past that way we both learn something new. However, for the big things that happened to me, he has to tell me something that equaled it. I told him about my father once and he talked about his mom. He still hasn't told me what imprinting was yet but I will find out.

"I have a deal for you," I said out of the blue one day when we were alone in the living-room.

"And what's that?" he asked with his warm grin.

"If you tell me what imprinting is," I began and he frowned, "I'll tell you how I joined Victoria's army." He thought for a moment and looked at me.

"You really want to know that bad?" he questioned.

"Absolutly. I'm dying to know."

"Fine but you go first," he said. I looked at him skepticly but nodded and began the tale.

"After my father died I didn't know what I would do. I was lost so to speak. I was so young and one night I wondered into Seattle. I seen first hand how Victoria gained her numbers. She sent Riley to lure people to her where she hid and where she...uh changed them. It was dark, I could barely see them. He went almost every night to collect people.

He was stalking this 15-year old runaway and I didn't wanna see it happen again. So, when she turned down the ally I was in I hit her on the side of her head and rested her against a dupster and I changed my appearance to look like her after leaving a Tylenol for her when she woke. I ducked out of the ally and began walking down the empty sidewalk. He believed my ruse and began stalking me instead. He followed me for two or three minutes until he came up behind me and hit me like I hit the girl. It hurt but I didn't pass out. I pretended to collapse and he picked me up by my foot and slug me over his shoulder and carried me to her. I never seen her face very well but whispered in my ear. "Welcome to the army."

"She bit me just below my jaw," I said showing him the faded scar. He started shaking but I took his hand and looked him in the eye, showing him I was alright and his shaking stopped. "It stung but it went away after a couple of minutes so I screamed and pretended to change for three days. I am a good actress. When I 'woke up', he said something about getting myself someone to drink and not to get myself killed because they would need numbers. When I could, I went in the park and drank from animals I found there." By this point in my story, I had attracted the attention of my entire family who listened intencly so I continued. "I tried hard to stay out of trouble and away from the newborns but I always attracted someones attention and once it was Riley's."

"He noticed something different about me and commented on my fighting skills a lot. He then put me in charge of training the newborns and helping them keep their low profile. It was just so hard training, sneeking off to feed, keeping the newborns in check, and holding my disguise. So I did poorly training them and keeping my eyes on them. Riley blamed me everytime reports of 'serial killings and gang violence' came up on the news. He would..." I stopped myself there. They didn't need to know that. "They day of the battle came and we traveled to the field. I was so scared; I didn't want to die." Jake wrapped his arm around me and everyone had apologetic expressions. "We split into two groups and caught mom's scent so we followed it. Riley said the first to get to her could have her and to distroy the yellow eyes that threated us. The battle began and then the wolves came."

"I knew Riley and Victoria were going after mommy so I tried to follow and stop them or distract them so she could get away but a couple wolves stopped me but before they could hurt me two of the newborns attacked them. I hid until the wolves killed them and there was only a couple newborns left and I thought I could get away but when I came out grandma and grandpa block my escape and offered to let me go if I corroperated. So of course I took it. Uncle Jasper guarded me while they burned the pieces.

"But one of the newborns was hiding and Leah attacked it and then you got hurt and I was worried you would die and I couldn't explain it. I hadn't even met you yet. I was relieved when they took you to help you get better and mommy and daddy came." I smiled at the end and mommy smiled back at me."

"Then Jane came," I continued and heard everyone but Jake hiss. "She kept asking questions and I didn't have time to answer before the burning started. I couldn't answer her, I was screaming to much. She stopped after grandma said I'd answer without her doing that. But she said it didn't matter and started burning me again as she called Felix to kill me. Mommy ran in front of me and the fire stopped and defended me with grandma's help. The man beside Jane convinced her to let me live and they left so here we are." I finally finished. After I finished everyone went back to what they were doing before.

"So, what does imprinting mean?" I asked.

"Imprinting is when..." he began but was cut off.

"I think it's time for Jacob to go home now, " mom interupted. Man, I was so close.

"Mommy can't he just stay a little while longer," I begged. I didn't want him to go.

"No, Bree. It's time for Jake to go home now."

"But mommy..." I whined.

"Brianna, say goodbye to Jacob. He's leaving now, " daddy interrupted.

"Daddy..." I continued. He raised that eyebrow that normally meant 'don't push it'.

"Bye Jake," I said as I hugged him.

"See ya, Bree." He left after that and I flopped on the couch and crossed my arms with a huff. 'I really wanted to know.'

Daddy rolled his eyes at me and went to composing his music at the piano.

"Bree stop being so dramatic. He'll be back tomorrow," Mom reassured from her seat with dad. We all heard aunt Rose grown from outside.

"Ok," I said sitting up and uncrossing my arms.

"I don't know how that can be a good thing..." Aunt Rosalie mumbled from the garage. I giggled a little.

'I did,' I thought to myself.

**Thanks for reading! I just wanted to say Happy fourth of July! :D**


	12. Mindreaders and Werewolves

**Bree's POV**

"Bree calm down. He'll be here soon," mommy reminded me.

I was practically jumping up and down in my seat from excitement. I couldn't wait for him to get here. Today he was going to tell me what imprinting means. Every time I think imprint, I think of a wolf print in the mud. I'm smart enough to know that's not it. I have no idea what it could be and that irritated me. He could have told me yesterday if mommy and daddy would have just let him stay a little bit longer. It's like this big secret and no one will tell me. Jake said I was his imprint after the battle in the forest so I have a right to know. Right? Gosh, what's the big deal?

"It's not a secret, Bree. We just don't know how you'll take it when you find out and don't be rude," daddy said, answering my thought and scolding me for it. Uhh! I hated it when he does that. I have a hard time covering up my thoughts now a days. So to cover up my thoughts, I started singing my abc's and started over. "A... B... C... D... E... F, U!" I said out loud and rolled my eyes. I was mad that he kept reading my mind. It's aggravating! I want him to stop. Daddy turned to me and so did mommy. Nobody else heard because they were on a make up hunting trip.

"Excuse me young lady!" Daddy yelled. I shrunk in my seat a little. That had not been the best idea. I knew I shouldn't have said that but I have two sides to me: the one that is very mature and my trouble-making seven year old side. Sometimes my seven year old side compels me to say and do things my mature side knows not to do but every kid is like that. I know how to behave but sometimes I just don't wanna. I kinda thought it was funny. Hehe fu, so funny...

"It's not funny Brianna."

"Brianna Elizabeth, if you do not want to be grounded and in your room for the rest of the day, you will apologize right now," mom scolded. I crossed my arms and huffed.

"1..." Great now she's counting.

"2..."

"I'm sorry!" I said in a hurry. I didn't want to be grounded. Jake's coming over. I really was sorry though. I don't know why I did that. I was just mad and I said it without thinking. I stood up and walked over to them and hugged daddy's waist. _'I'm sorry. I don't know why I said that. I was wrong to say that. I won't do it again.'_

"It's ok sweetheart just don't say things like that," daddy said picking me up and hugging me. I nodded my head in agreement. He set me down and I hugged mommy and told her the same out loud. I went upstairs and started coloring. 'Fu hehe.' When the rest of the family got back I went back downstairs and was watching America's Next Top Model with aunt Rosalie.

After half an hour, aunt Rosalie stood up suddenly and storm out the back door with a roll of her eyes. Jake's here! I sprang up from my seat and bolted to the front door and swung it open to Jake with his fist raised like he was about to knock.

"Jake!" I screamed in excitement. His arms opened automatically as I leaped into them.

"Hey, beautiful," he greeted as always.

"Come on in, Jake," I insisted when he set me down.

"So what do you want to do today?" he asked with a grin.

"Can we go to La Push?"

"If it's alright with Bella and Edward," he said gesturing towards my mom.

"I don't..." mom began.

"Please mamma. I really want to go to the beach with Jacob," I pleaded. Mom looked at me and then Jake.

"If it's ok with your dad," she said. She turned and looked at him the same time I did.

**Edward's POV**

They turned and awaited my answer. Should I? She had a real attitude this morning but more importantly then that, the wolves pose a danger that I just can't ignore. Even their imprints are in danger of them losing control of their tempers.

"Bree, the wolves have no control..." I began.

"Please daddy," she begged. "Jacob's not going to hurt me."

"Not intentionally..." I tried. Jacob rolled his eyes. _'I would never,'_ he thought directly at me.

"I know he will never hurt me."

"You don't know that."

"Yes, I do. Jacob saved me. He saved all of us. How can you not trust him? Jake will protect me. He won't let anything bad happen to me," she said with sad eyes. She had me there. He did protect her.

"Fine, but you have to be back by 6 o'clock," I ordered lightly and with a sigh. Her sad expression turned happy as she rushed at me. She hugged me as tight as she could and I wrapped my arms around her and picked her up.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she squealed like a certain person I knew.

"Your welcome," I said, setting her on her feet and kissing her head.

**Bree's POV**

I can't believe I get to go. Even after this morning.

"Bye mommy. Bye daddy," I called as Jake and I left. I didn't see a car.

"Are we walking?" I asked, looking up at him. He chuckled.

"Something like that," he answered and we started walking in the woods. After five minutes of walking, Jake stopped. I looked around.

We were in the middle of the forest with a dirt path winding through the trees. I couldn't see the end so I groaned.

"Are we gonna walk the whole way," I whined.

Jake laughed.

"What's so funny?" I asked a little irritated that he found my distress funny.

"Nothing," he insisted. "And no we're not walking the whole way. Stay here."

He walked into the trees and I started to panic. Stay here? What is that suppose to mean? Stay here and do what? I looked around and saw nothing but trees, grass and dirt. He won't leave me here. Will he? I really started to worry when I heard leafs crunching and wood snapping from the trees. I turned around and saw nothing. Then I felt breathing on the back of my neck. Chills went up my spine. I turned back around and screamed...

**Sorry for the cliffhanger again and sorry if you didn't like the beginning but I think it gives you a little insight on how Bree is, being so young. Anyway, I felt bad about not uploading in almost a week so I had to come up with something and I'm losing ideas so I would appreciate it if you would please leave ideas and suggestions in your reviews. Thanks!**


	13. Trip to the Rez

**I'm so sorry for the wait. I hope I didn't disappoint. So on with the story... wait one more thing, Thank you to all who reviewed, favorited and followed. You guys are awesome!**

**Bree's POV**

"Jacob Ephraim Black!" Jacob barked a laugh.

"That was not funny! You scared me half to death!" I continued to scream as I pushed his face away from me. I crossed my arms and gave him a glare. His animal face turned apologetic and nuzzled his nose into my side. He gave a sad whine and put his nose in the crook of my neck and I giggled. I was very ticklish there. He did it again and again until I was on the forest floor laughing to the point I was about to cry. When he couldn't reach my neck anymore, he started attacking my stomach with his nose.

"Jake...stop," I said through my laughs.

"Jake..." I tried again.

"Alright, alright... I-I for-forgive...you.." I said, gasping from my fit of laughter. He let me up after I forgave him.

"Just don't do it again," I ordered and he nodded and gestured for me to get on his back. I raised my eyebrows but hopped on. We took off and it was like nothing I had experienced before. It was like riding on daddy's back when we ran but it was bumpy like I would imagine riding a horse would be like. I held tightly onto his fur as the wind wiped my face. We were on the beach in no time. He went back into the woods and came back out human and fully clothed. Do they have cloths just stashed random places in the woods or something?

"Welcome to La Push," he said extending his arms out to the side. I laughed and looked around. It looked like every other beach I've been to in my life except it wasn't crowded and it was cloudy here so the water didn't reflect the sun's light in my eyes to blind me. It was perfect.

"Can we go swimming?" I asked with a grin.

"Well, you don't have any other cloths and I don't think Bella, oh... I mean, I don't think your mom would appreciate me returning you in wet cloths."

"Please, Jake?" I begged as I fluttered my eye lashes.

"I guess I can ask Emily if she has a pair of her niece's cloths you can barrow."

"Lets go. Lets go!" I demanded excitedly. Jake just laughed and we walked some more until we reached a small house with boys in cut-off jean shorts running out.

"Hey, Jake," one greeted.

"Yeah, sup Jake," another laughed.

"Who's the girl?" a new member of the pack asked.

"Yeah, Jacob. Did ya get a babysitting job or something?" They all burst into laughter. I looked down.

"Guys this is Bree, my imprint."

"Oh so this is the new Cullen," one said.

I rolled my eyes and muttered, "Obviously."

"So if your a vampire, why don't you have red or gold eyes?"

"I'm a half vampire, half human hybrid. I have my mother's eyes."

"Well, hybrid do you have a power like the rest of the bloodsucking freaks." I narrowed my eyes at the names and felt a little hurt by the freak comment. 'Don't listen,' I told myself in my thoughts, 'he's just being a stupid jerk.'

"Paul!" Emily yelled coming from the house as Jacob growled a little.

"What? It's just a question," he said turning back to me.

"We can go do something else, Jake. I don't want to hang around this freakin' jerk. I don't want to go swimming anymore anyway," I said tugging on him.

"Yeah, Bree," he said putting emphasis on my name and glaring at Paul.

"Oh and by the way, I have a power but I don't think I'm going to tell you what it is, pup," I retorted earning a glare from paul.

"Really? Then show us. I'm just dying to know," he said mocking me.

"I don't know if I'm suppose to..."

"It's cool if you don't have a power; no need to lie about it."

"I'm not lying!" I hated being called a lier.

"Then prove it," he continued relentlessly.

"Paul, man, just leave her alone," another pack member, I think his name is Seth, said as Jake said "She doesn't have to prove anything to you!"

"Enough Paul." Sam ordered. I was mad. No, I was beyond mad; I was furious. This is not how I thought our trip to the reservation would be. I was suppose to be having fun and now I just wanted to go home.

**Sorry to end it on this note. As always suggestions are welcome. Thanks for reading!**

**P.s. Please check out my profile page for Twilight contest and details!**


	14. Savior of Weddings and Violinist

**So sorry for the wait guys. I hate waiting myself so I figure you do to but anyway on with the story.**

**Bree's POV**

After the Paul incident, Jake and I just hung out on the beach, playing in the sand and stuff like that. My day with Jake was fun when it was just me and him. Oh, I hope he can come to mommy and daddy's wedding. I'll have to ask. The wedding was set for September, 2 and everyone was super busy so it is a good thing I like my time with Jake so much. The bad part was the time I had was now gone and the wedding was in a couple hours. Where did the time go? Jake was in La Push getting ready and driving Billy, Sue, Leah, Seth and the rest of the pack to the wedding. We didn't go back to La Push after my first time but it's ok as long as I'm with my Jacob. My Jacob? Where did that come from? Oh well, I'll figure it out later because right now I have a wedding to go to.

I was almost finished in a few minutes and I was slipping on my dress when I heard a knock at the door.

"Uh, come in," I responded to the taps. In came aunt Alice dressed in a 1930's style dress which was light purple with feathers on the bottom.

"Are you ready Bree?" She asked with a smile.

"Um, yeah I think so."

"Great. We start in five minutes so you make sure everyone is seated and ready to go for me please?"

"Of course aunt Alice," I promised as I left the room. As I fluttered downstair the scent of a assortment of flowers filled my nose. It smelt wonderful and I was sure mommy would love it. I rounded the last step and spotted through the glass doors the decorations for the wedding consisting of a white and yellow flower canopy that my parents are to be married under, benches that seemed to have been there forever with vines and flowers covering the legs and backs and finally white and pink flowers that seemed to flout in mid air. It was really cool and pretty.

"Hey munchkin!" uncle Emmett's voice boomed behind me and I jumped.

"Uncle Emmett you scared me." He shrugged his shoulders and began to walk away before I grabbed his big arm.

"Aunt Alice said we're starting in 5 minutes so we have to be seated and ready so will you tell daddy and uncle Jasper?" He put his hand under his chin in fake thought. I rolled my eyes.

"Please?" I tried and he laughed but agreed. I passed the message along to grandma and grandpa who took the responcibity from me. I looked around and noticed aunt Rosalie looked conflicted. I hurried over.

"What's wrong aunt Rose?" She began searching through papers and huffed.

"I can't find the right sheet music for the wedding march. All of this is just Edward's compositions. I don't think this will work. You know I have to actually play the song because my dear idiotic husband broke the cd?"

I knew one song and not wanting to see aunt Rosie (although no one is allowed to call her that) in distress, I offered my assistance. I grabbed a clean sheet of piano paper as I call it and wrote down the song for her. "Try this." Her worried expression dissapeared and was replaced with a big smile.

"Thank you Bree. It perfect. I think you saved the wedding from disaster and us from Alice," she joked.

I gave her a quick hug before going to my seat between Jacob and aunt Alice. Daddy quickly took his place with uncle Jasper at his side and uncle Emmett of all people was the officiant. I giggled slightly and Jake and daddy looked at me. I caught daddy's eye and I replayed how funny uncle Emmett was as the officiant in my head. He laughed quietly to himself and gave a small nod. I just shook my head at Jake as he waited for an explanation. I sat for a minute and then remembered we needed a violin for the song I gave her so I raced inside up to my bedroom and back out carrying my violin. Everyone looked at me funny until aunt Rose began playing and they stood.

Mommy entered with Grandpa walking down the isle. Her skin had the color of cream and rose with her hair braided into a bun. Her dress was white silk and lace that was long sleeved and glided across the ground as she walked. I almost missed my part staring at my beautiful mother. Mommy made it to daddy at the alter when I notice the back of her dress was a row of white pearls. We ended the music then having played turning pages by sleeping at last perfectly. Aunt Rosalie and I took our seats and the ceremony was over quickly; Emmett made this the funniest ceremony ever and now everything was absolutely perfect.

I love my family.

**This is the final chapter guys...I know I'm sad too but don't fret. There t'is a sequel so please go check it out! **


	15. Sneak Peak

_Hey I just wanted to say that there is a sequel for those who didn't know and I'll even give you a sneak peak of 'Something old and Something new' but the first two chapters are up..._

**I looked up from the gardening magazine I had been reading and looked at the clock. 9:01. Time to get Bree up. She would sleep the day away if she could but she would be up all night and that isn't good for her. I made my way up the stairs quickly and knocked on her door softly. I opened it to see her snuggled into her covers. I was sitting on her bed rubbing her back and nugging her to wake-up.**  
**"Bree? Bree, it's time to get up."**  
**"No..." she moaned. This is odd, normally she just happily got up and played until I had her breakfast made. Maybe she's not feeling well.**  
**"Come on, honey," I tried.**  
**"Stop it!" she said aggrivated. Something is definately wrong.**  
**"Are you feeling alright dear. Are you sick?"**  
**"No, gosh, just leave me alone!" she screamed sitting up in her bed. What's going on?**  
**"Don't shout Bree. Just tell me what's wrong?"**  
**"Nothing!" she continued to shout and got up from her bed and stormed downstairs."There, I'm up, happy!?" I heard from the living-room. Oh my, this is going to be a long day.**


End file.
